The invention generally relates to covers used with straps and more particularly relates to strap covers which also provide cushioning to the user.
Straps of numerous varieties and for many purposes have been used or proposed. Generally, straps, as that term is used herein, are generally wide, flat band-like structures that support an object secured to its opposing ends and that are positioned over a shoulder, around the neck or under the chin of a user or wearer. Some common items which utilize straps include, purses, carry-on bags, gym bags, cameras, camera bags, binoculars, knapsacks, backpacks, golf bags, eye glasses and various types of head wear including the protective headgear used in football, wrestling, boxing, bicycle riding and motorcycle riding. Obviously, this list only intended to illustrate the numerous uses for straps and in no way is it intended to limit the present invention which is further discussed below.
While some of these straps are merely webbed bands of nylon or other materials, other straps are padded to increase the comfort associated with use the strap. Padded straps, such as golf bag straps, are typically padded by incorporating a resilient material, such as foam or sponge rubber, into that portion of the strap in contact with the user's body. While the padded cover often consists of a single layer of the material directly incorporated into the strap, another variety of padded cover is slipped over and movable along the strap. Unfortunately, the resilience of sponge rubber deteriorates quickly with usage and the slip on type of padded covers have a tendency to turn, roll or slide on the strap out of its intended position.
Inflatable cushions have also been proposed for use as strap covers. Typically, the inflatable pad is attached to the strap by slipping the strap through a portion of the pad or by some other mounting feature. Obviously, inflatable pads are limited in their use because of their suspect durability. For example, once the inflatable pad has been punctured, it is useless until it is either repaired or replaced. Also, inflatable pads require manual inflation and are susceptible to valve failure, two further drawbacks.
With the limitations of the prior art in mind, it is therefore one object of this invention to provide a shock absorbing strap cover capable of being used with a wide variety of straps that themselves may be intended for numerous different purposes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a strap cover which has individually contained load or shock absorbing elements.
Another object of this invention is to provide a strap cover which utilizes a simplified construction that is an effective mechanism for absorbing, cushioning or distributing the loads imposed by a strap.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a shock absorbing strap cover which is easily used with straps not originally having any cushioning mechanisms.
A further object of this invention is to provide a shock absorbing strap cover having elements which individually respond to a load applied through the strap and which collectively distribute the load evenly about the area in contact with the user's body.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a strap cover which incorporates features that provide for ventilation and which help to draw perspiration away from both the user and the strap.
In achieving the above objects, the present invention provides a shock absorbing strap cover comprised of a resilient pad and a portion for mounting the pad to the strap. The portion which mounts the cover to the strap is a receiving channel or pocket, defined on one side by the pad itself and on the opposing side by a web whose lateral sides are secured to the lateral sides of the pad. This construction allows the strap to be inserted through the channel and allows the cover to be moved relative to the strap into any desired position therealong. The pad itself is further made up of a series of side-by-side, soft resilient elements. Each element is generally a hollow cylinder that is open at both of its ends. The cylindrical shape of these open ended elements, as well as the inherent resiliency of the plastic material from which they are formed, permits the elements to individually deflect and deform in response to an applied load. This individual deflection results in the strap cover being better able to respond to the application of the load and increases the comfort associated with its use.
The resilient elements cooperate to define a contact face and a non-contact face on the pad. The contact face is the face on that side of the pad which is to contact the user. The non-contact face engages the strap. Since the pad is constructed out a series of cylindrical elements, a number of recesses, which extend the length of the strap cover, are defined in the contact face. These recesses operate as ventilation channels which draw away perspiration from both the person and the strap. This feature is particularly desirable in those situations where the strap cover is used with athletic equipment.
During athletic events and particularly when athletic equipment is commonly shared, it is possible for bacteria and viruses to be transferred between participants. It is therefore recommended that good hygiene be practiced before and after the competition or practice. This involves not only the personal hygiene of the athletes, but also the cleaning of equipment which can collect and trap perspiration, as well as bacteria and viruses. With the present invention, this recommended hygiene is easily accomplished since the strap cover is readily removable from the strap for thorough cleaning.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the present invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.